User blog:TrueCobalion/Five Nights at Tubbyland: Before
Some ideas for a non-canon FNaTL game. Took an hour to type and plan, and screw the autocorrect. (I did this on a tablet) Cameras CAM 8 - A room with rusted walls and pipes. P. Dipsy and P. Laa-Laa start here, sitting with their backs on the wall. A music box is also in this room, but not visible on the camera. CAM 7 - An underground room with logs and rope strewn all over the floor, connecting to The Office and CAM 3. Noo-Noo, The Original and P. Laa-Laa go through this room to get to the Office. CAM 6 - A hallway which leads to the office. P. Tinky Winky and P. Po go through this room to get to the Office. CAM 5 - An unknown room with a disabled camera. P. Dipsy and The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet go through this room to get to the office, they will make sounds of their presence when they enter the room. CAM 4 - A heavily decorated room to look like Tubbyland, with flowers surrounding a circular hole at the edge of the room. The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet starts here, and P. Po, and The Original can also appear here. CAM 3 - A dome-like room with a Tubby Toaster and a Tubby Custard Machine at the corner of the room. Noo-Noo and P. Tinky Winky start here. P. Po, P. Laa-Laa, The Original, and P. Dipsy can appear here. This is where the game over screen also takes place. CAM 2 - A small room with empty bowls on the table. The Original starts and can return here anytime. P. Tinky Winky, and the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet can appear here. CAM 1 - A small room with a door and a desk, presumably being the entrance. P. Po starts here. Characters All designs are similar to their FNATL3 counterparts except Noo-Noo, The Original and the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet. P. Laa-Laa - She starts with P. Dipsy in CAM 8, she randomly appears at CAM 3, CAM 7, and rarely, the office. If she gets in the office you need to turn on the music box in CAM 8 to drive her away. Fail to do so and she will jumpscare you and end the game. P. Po - She starts in CAM 1, she becomes active on Night 2. She will follow a set path to the office through CAM 3, CAM 4, and CAM 6 and then to the Office. To prevent her from killing you, you must keep your camera up until you hear footsteps. Fail to do so or do it too late and she will jumpscare you and the game will end. P. Dipsy - He starts in CAM 8 with P. Laa-Laa. To prevent him from moving you must check him on the cameras similar to Tinky Winky from FNATL1 and Tinky Winky V2 from FNATL2. He will also have three phases. The first being in CAM 8, the second being in CAM 3, and the last phase in CAM 5. Failing to watch him on cameras will cause him to jumpscare you and end the game. P. Tinky Winky - He starts in CAM 3 with Noo-Noo, he becomes active on Night 3. P. Tinky Winky moves very slow and takes a while to get to CAM 6, but this process is faster if the music box is playing. If he gets to the Office he will disable cameras 1, 8, and 7 music box. Leaving you open to P. Dipsy and P. Laa-Laa. The Original - He becomes active on Night 3. He is an endoskeleton wearing Dipsy's cow hat. The Original is similar to Foxy from FNAF1. If failed to be watched enough he will dash through CAM 3 and CAM 7. The only way to stop him is closing the trapdoor before he leaves CAM 7, which takes power. Noo-Noo - He becomes active on Night 4. Having the appearance in the show. To stop him you must use the custard machine to deploy custard in CAM 3. Fail to do so and Noo-Noo will move to CAM 7 and the Office soon after, jumpscaring you immediately, ending the game. Tubbyland Voice Trumpet - It becomes active on Night 2, to slow it down you must play the music box in CAM 8, should it get in the Office, it will disable the trapdoor and the custard machine, leaving you open to The Original and Noo-Noo. PTLD-93 - Only active on Nights 5, 6, and 7, it will appear on any camera. Once seen it will appear in the office, you must flip the camera up to stop PTLD-93 from killing you. Wait too long and it will jumpscare you, rarely crashing the game. That's all the ideas I have for now. Category:Blog posts